mpirefandomcom-20200213-history
Riot
Born Owen Rion on January 1st 2000. Rion has been seen in Mpire shows such as OWF, NVW, SPW, The Fight Show, and AWM. He is best known for his work in OWF and AWM. Rion is the third ever Icon Champion. Rion has also wrestled under the name "Riot" Mikey Rion on the independent scene early in his career. Early Career Rion began training at the age of 13 at the Central Ohio Pro Wrestling Academy (COPWA) in Newark, Ohio before leaving his training half-way through the 10 month program to do a cross country tour with some other trainees at the school. At the time of his departure he was homeless and jumping from house to house between family members and friends. He was doing online schooling classes through ECOT at the public library and would often attempt to grind out as much school work as he could to free up time for wrestling. Although at the time of the tour he would've been legally considered a run-away, he had been on his own by no choice of his own for a period leading up to that. On this tour, he would meet Mpire legend T9 in Denver, CO. T9 would not only take Rion under his wing, but would go on to legally adopt Rion. Mpire Career OWF After training with T9 for a period, T9 would eventually bring Rion to the OWF Servers (then located in Palmdale, CA) to complete his training with the staff there. Rion would hone his craft with mentors like Kuro Takahashi, Brad Stillman, ServUp, Dookie, Skullucha, Hank Keller, and Hipnosis. Rion debuted in OWF on the 23rd edition of OWF: Loaded! on September 7, 2014 in a time limit draw against Jamie Bryce. On that same episode each competitor was given the chance to say something on the mic and Riot would call out Zarby Smash. Rion would then take on Zarby Smash on the following episode of OWF: Loaded! on September 21st, 2014 in a losing effort. Rion would then not be seen on OWF again until July 4, 2015, on episode 34 of OWF: Loaded! where he would lose against Claudio in a steel cage match. This match is so notable because of the allegations of Claudio shooting on Rion in the match and all of the bad blood that surrounded the altercation. Rion was injured during the match and would then take another extended hiatus from OWF until OWF: Loaded! #42 where he would defeat Jamie Bryce (now called Bruiser Bryce) and Rion would later that night interfere in the main event, costing Derrick Killem the OWF World Championship to align himself with Hipnosis. Riot then opened OWF: Loaded #43 with an explanation for his actions, officially turning himself heel. Tension w/ Rion & Hipnosis was already made visible after Hipnosis took Riot out of the World Title match at OWF Lucky Draw in favor of Benny Marco. Rion would attempt to turn on Evolution Outbreak but would be injured in a ladder match for the MWO Icon Championship against Hipnosis at AWM The Gathering. He hasn't been seen since. Finishing Moves The S.I.A. (lifting double underhook facebuster) (2017-present) The Riot's Clash (belly-to-back inverted mat slam, with theatrics) -- parodied from CJ Fashion 450 Splash (sometimes to the outside) Superkick Signature Moves The Blind Side (front dropkick to the side of an opponent's head) Jumping cutter Package piledriver The Shutdown (enzuigiri) -- parodied from Zarby Smash The VHS (snap front facelock drop) -- parodied from Hipnosis Capture Suplex Falcon Arrow Tope Con Hilo Rolling savate kick Multiple knee strike variations Category:Wrestler